


Mistletoe

by LilyFlowerBlooms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Christmas Fluff, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Stolen Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFlowerBlooms/pseuds/LilyFlowerBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara gets caught under the mistletoe with a friend, but the 'Doctor' is having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Clara giggled as she talked to Matt about a kid from her class writing a story about some evil snowmen. While they laughed about it as they walked into the break room, a certain silver haired Scotsman eyeballed them from a nearby chair. Clara taking no notice of the sliver haired man walked into the doorway, a certain green and red bush caught her eye causing her to look up.  
“Oh, my. Looks like we got caught by the mistletoe.” Matt looked up at this, seeing the small innocent branch. “Seems, we have.” He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck as he felt a flush start to come up his neck. Clara smiled nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “I guess we should get this over with.” She said softly. Clara wasn’t all sure about kissing her best friend.  
Matt now slightly red had been in love with Clara for awhile, he always figured she just saw him as a friend. She never noticed when he flirted with her, or made any advances. He just accepted that she saw him as a friend and that was all that was there. But that didn’t mean that her warm chocolaty eyes made his heart skip a beat, or the way she laughed that sounded like music to his ears. Now was his chance to do what he always wanted to, and by god was he going to.  
He gently cupped her chin, and slowly leaned in. the close proximity made his heart race and his knees feel weak. As he watched her eyes flutter shut, he marveled at how beautiful she looked. Time seemed to slow as he leaned forward, he could smell her orange scented lip-gloss. Suddenly he was pushed to the side by a blur of grey.  
Clara, who was waiting for Matt to kiss her, felt her heart jump as she felt his warm lips touch hers. She felt a warm hand gently cupped her neck, while the gripped possessively at her hip. She was surprised at how passionate the kiss was becoming. Clara found herself reaching up and around the others neck. The passion of the kiss seemed almost desperate, as she found herself needing to breath. The other pulled away, and she found herself looking into a pair of ice pools.  
Clara felt her heart jump at the sight of John, or better known as ‘The Doctor’, whom she had been crushing on him for the longest. Not that anyone knew. Now suddenly he kissed her? She felt her whole face starting to turn red as he moved away, a wolfish gin on his face. Her thoughts all scrambled by what just happened.  
“Wh-What just happened?” Clara stuttered out staring at the man in front of her. She glanced to the side and saw Matt standing there dumbfounded. She looked back to the Doctor, who calmly replied.  
“Seems we are standing under a mistletoe.” And gently kissed her cheek before sauntering off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and please review what you thought of it. Thank you again.


End file.
